Car Bomb
The Car Bomb is a weapon first featured in Grand Theft Auto 1 and has appeared in every other title since then. Description A Car Bomb, as implied, is an explosive device placed in a vehicle to be detonated. They differentiate as the games develop, but their general use hasn't changed ever since. 2D Universe Although not physically seen, car bombs were primarily an extra weapon that can be purchased through bomb shops and are installed into the vehicle. There's only one type of car bomb available: time-delayed. When the player arms the bomb, the timer ticks for a few seconds before the bomb detonates. In Grand Theft Auto 1, some parked cars in Vice City (like the F-19 and the Panther for example) are rigged with explosives, and will detonate after 5 seconds, with a warning message such as "This car is about to explode. Please make peace with whatever gods you may worship!". 3D Universe Again not physically seen, car bombs were primarily an extra weapon that can be purchased through bomb shops and are installed into the vehicle. There are three types of car bombs: *'Engine Ignition Detonation:' The player has to arm the bomb while in a car. When anyone enters the car, the bomb will immediately detonate. *'Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation:' The player has to arm the bomb in the car and wait eight seconds for the bomb to detonate. *'Remote Detonation:' The bomb is remotely detonated using a Detonator. In Grand Theft Auto Advance, it is used as a weapon and the player needs to place the car bomb in the car himself. When a car bomb explodes in the 3D Universe games, the wanted level is not awarded or revived. However there can be several exceptions. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Car Bombs are reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto IV, this time as four explosive (possibly C-4) blocks with a phone attached to it via improvised wiring. Car bombs are first encountered in the Gerald McReary mission Actions Speak Louder than Words, where they are used to destroy a fuel depot by attaching it into the targets' Cognoscenti. The bombs are remote detonated through calling Packie on the cell phone and selecting Detonate. Using it will not award a wanted level, being a useful weapon for destroying Securicars. The Car Bomb did not reappear in Episodes from Liberty City, although in The Ballad of Gay Tony, Sticky Bombs might be a convenient replacement (though they will self-detonate after a minute and 30 seconds). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Car Bombs appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars as a single explosive with a timed detonator on it. They are introduced in the mission Operation Northwood. After acquiring the bomb through a garage and upon entry, the touch screen will show a picture of the car's engine, which the player then must place the bomb onto and wire it up. Once placed in the car, the detonator symbol will appear in the PDA. This can be activated at any time, both in-vehicle and out, and will instantly destroy the car and any others or pedestrians surrounding it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Car Bomb is reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto Online as an optional installment for the vehicle. The player can use two types of car bombs: *'Ignition bomb:' Goes off when the vehicle engine is started by someone who is not the owner. For it to be activated, the Vehicle Access option on the Interaction Menu must allow that player to drive the car. Therefore, with the option "Passengers" or "No-one" it will never go off. It will go off on Friends/Crew if set to the proper setting or "Everyone", regardless of the Player Targeting Priority setting. *'Remote bomb:' Needs to be detonated by using the Cell Phone and calling the contact "Detonate", in a similar way to GTA IV. Both types share some common traits: *Once a car bomb is set on a vehicle, the player will automatically exit Los Santos Customs and will not be able to enter again with the rigged vehicle. *Storing the rigged car in a personal garage, changing online sessions, leaving and re-entering online and participating in a Job or Activity will disarm the installed car bomb (with no compensation). Therefore, such vehicle will be customizable again in Los Santos Customs. *The owner will be the one who has to pay for the insurance deductible in case the vehicle was insured with Mors Mutual Insurance. *If the bomb is set off by a player who is in passive mode, the vehicle will be destroyed but the player will not die. Image Gallery Car Bomb GTA IV.jpg|A planted car bomb in Grand Theft Auto IV. ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords-GTA4.jpg|Niko putting a Car Bomb in a Cognoscenti. CarBomb-GTACW.jpg|Fitting a Car Bomb in the iPad rendition of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Locations In the 3D Universe, a Car Bomb costs $500. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' 8-Ball's Bomb Shop *Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City - Engine Ignition Detonation *Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' 8-Ball's Bomb Shop *Viceport, Vice City Mainland, Vice City - Remote Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' 8-Ball's Bomb Shop *El Corona, Los Santos, San Andreas - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation Welding & Weddings *Redsands East, Las Venturas, San Andreas - Eight-Second Time Delay Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' Unnamed Bomb Shop *Portland Beach, Portland Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Unknown Bomb Shop This bomb shop's name is unreadable. *Torrington, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation Video Shop *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' 8-Ball's Bomb Shop *Harwood, Portland Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation *Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City - Remote Detonation *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City - Remote Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' 8-Ball's Bomb Shop * Downtown, Vice City Mainland, Vice City - Remote Detonation ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Car bombs can be obtained through Patrick McReary as a friend special option, which will unlock the "Dial B for Bomb" achievement/trophy. They will be delivered to the player's general location and the player can place the bombs beneath cars, buses and light vans only. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Car Bombs can be fitted at a garage in North Holland. It costs $500, as in previous iterations. This is a remote detonation bomb. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Car Bombs are available in Los Santos Customs. The Ignition Bomb costs $5,000 and the Remote Bomb $7,500. Navigation }}es:Bomba de vehículo Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Explosive Weapons